Kensi Blye
Kensi Blye-Deeks is a Special Agent (SA), assigned to the Office of Special Projects (OSP), located in Los Angeles, California, which is run by Operations Manager Hetty Lange. She is also the partner and the wife to LAPD-NCIS Liaison, Marty Deeks. Pre-Series Kensi Marie Blye was born in San Diego, California. She came from a U.S. Marine Corps Family and still drives to Camp Pendleton every weekend. At some point, Her Father was stationed at Camp Lejeune during her childhood. She is fluent in Portuguese, French, and Spanish, can Lip-Read and knows Morse Code. In the Episode: Borderline she also stated that Her Father taught her how to "Track, Shoot, Fix an Engine, Play Poker, Wire a House; basically, anything you Teach a Son", and that Her Father was her best friend. In that same scene, she reveals that her "Father didn't have any Sons, just me" implying that she is an only child. She has admitted to having Chaetophobia, specifically the fear of Men's Back Hair. She collects Gel Bracelets and is known to have at least seventy two of them. She is also known to be a slob; her desk is frequently covered in clutter and her home is shown to be quite messy. Her untidy habits are a recurring joke throughout the Series. When she was 15 years old and out seeing Titanic: The Movie with friends, a movie Kensi considers to be her favorite, Her Father was murdered. His body was so unrecognizable that he had to be Identified through the use of Dental Records. It had been a Cold Case for many Years, but in the Episode: Blye, K., Part 2 it was finally solved and Kensi was able to move on with her life at last. It was subsequently revealed that after Her Father's murder, she spent almost a year living on the streets. Kensi joined the Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS) in August 2003, according to her NCIS Special Agent Biography Form from the Episode: Black Market after having graduated from Cornell University with a BA in Politics and International Studies. According to the Form, her first posting was the Washington, D.C. HQ December 2006 - September 2007, Then the U.S 7th Fleet HQ October 2007 - March 2008. After that, she was stationed at Naval Station Norfolk March 2008 - June 2009. She started at Office of Special Projects in June 2009. In the Episode: The Only Easy Day, Kensi says that when she was the new girl, she had to climb through air ducts because she was the smallest, and also had to wear bikinis on assignment when needed. She is very talented with undercover work, and Callen and Sam have called her a "Natural Operator". She is fluent in Portuguese, French, Spanish, and Japanese. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 Her First Partner was Junior Special Agent Dominic Vail. She was particularly upset when Dom went Missing and she was seen afterwards Washing Dishes at His Apartment. Kensi has been Officially Partnered with Marty Deeks since Season Two, although their First Experience working Together was in the Season One Episode: Fame. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 It is Revealed in the Season Two Episode: Disorder that she was once Engaged to a Marine Named Jack Simon, but that their Relationship ended after his Return from Iraq Suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) and His Subsequent Disappearance. Kensi tried to be there for him, but all of her efforts weren't enough since Jack was too Affected. It is said that he eventually Left her without even telling Her. She is even shown Crying in the Interrogation Room to the Suspect. Although Deeks and Kensi have a somewhat Antagonistic Relationship at first, they have warmed up considerably over time, and she was visibly concerned when Deeks was Shot in the Episode: Personal. Kensi asks Hetty if she can stay with Deeks in the Hospital rather than assist in the Investigation of his Shooting, as she didn't want to risk not seeing him alive again, as had happened with Dom. Deeks is also a flirter and he has demonstrated some interest in Kensi on a Personal Level. In the Episode: The Job, while Undercover, she had to flirt with a Good-Looking Thief. Deeks showed Jealousy, as Noted by Callen and Sam. Kensi is visibly Annoyed sometimes when Deeks flirts with other women or when he Attempts to use her as a Wingman. During some Episodes, though, Kensi appears slightly Jealous when Deeks flirts with other women or when they come across someone he once had feelings for while Undercover. Over time it becomes obvious that Kensi is Developing feelings for Deeks, though she often hides them. Like Deeks, Kensi also has a Comic Book Collection. In the Season Two Episode: Plan B, Kensi earns the Nickname “Wikipedia” for her Encyclopedic Knowledge. In the Season Two Finale, Kensi Resigns from NCIS along with Callen and Sam in order to follow Hetty's Trail to Prague without Director Vance's Authorization. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 In the Season Three Episode: Blye, K. Part 1, Kensi falls under Investigation when the Marines from her Dead Father's Sniper Unit end up Dead in various Car Accidents. Kensi's Father, Donald Blye was part of a Special Operations Unit Named "Oscar-Sierra". She is taken into Custody by Assistant Director Granger when it is Revealed that she was the last Person a few Marines Contacted before their Deaths, although Her Name is eventually Cleared when it becomes Apparent that the True Killer is a Former Member of Her Father's Sniper Unit who Faked His Own Death. In Season Four, Hetty tells Deeks that Kensi Lived on the Streets for about a Year after Her Father's Death. This Event appears to have Scarred her Emotionally, although she has never gone into details as to the Events that took place while on the Streets. In Episode: Blye, K., Part 2, it is Revealed that Her Mother Lives in Encino, Los Angeles and they haven't spoken in 15 Years. In the same Episode, it is Revealed that Kensi Joined NCIS in 2006, 9 Years after the Death of Her Father. She was 24 Years Old at the time. Granger Accuses Kensi of Joining NCIS to fulfill her Own Agenda. Donald Blye Died trying to Protect an American Journalist named Brad Stevens who was about to Expose Peter Clairmont (Head of the Oscar-Sierra Unit) who had killed a Civilian while Intoxicated. At the end of the Episode, much to Kensi's Surprise, it was Revealed that Her Father and Granger were Close Associates. Kensi also has an Affinity for Dubstep and Techno Music. Deeks mentions it early on in Season Three and she is found listening to it while undercover in Season Three the Episode: Neighborhood Watch. Kensi also made a Guest Appearance in the Hawaii Five-0 Episode: Ka Hakaka Maikaʻi where she announced that she has Level 5 Security Clearance. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 In the Episode: Parley, while Deeks is Undercover with a Woman Named Monica Davis, Kensi appears Jealous of how close Monica is to him. While Kensi is Preparing Monica for a Meeting with an Arms Dealer, Monica asks whether being Deeks' Partner is enough for her. Kensi seems uptight and tries to avoid Answering the Question. Monica then goes on to tell her that he can't be Trusted; Kensi Defends Deeks by saying "I trust him with everything". Later Kensi goes to talk to Deeks and he asks her if she is good. She replies by saying she is good and asks Deeks the Same Question. He replies by saying "I'm good if you're good". Though they both say everything is fine between them, they both seem to be lying and are obviously not fine. By the end of the Season, Deeks and Kensi finally begin to confront their true feelings for each other and share their First Real Kiss. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 In Season Five, Kensi and Deeks finally begin to truly confront their Romantic Feelings for each other, but face various obstacles that continue to keep them apart or discuss their true feelings. In the Opening Episode of Season Five, Kensi is both comforted and deeply affected by the fact that Deeks used her as a tether to withstand the Torture he had Endured. While Deeks is Recovering, Kensi states that she Attempted to bring him His Favorite Doughnut/Croissant (AKA Cronut). She is clearly Distraught by his lack of Response, even to this gesture. After Nate is called to Assess Deeks' Mental Status, it is Kensi who is finally able to give him the Sleep he has thus far been unable to attain, when she goes to visit him at His House. In the Episode: Recovery, it is Implied that Kensi and Deeks have become Intimate after he told her he wanted to be with her at his Apartment and she stared at him before walking off, with him following right behind her. However, following their Night Together in the Episode: The Frozen Lake, things become awkward and full of tension when their Entangled Emotions begin to have an effect on their Performance during Field Work. When Deeks does not take a most-needed shot, Kensi becomes Agitated and tells Deeks she is standing on a "Frozen Lake" and that while she wants what they have more than anything else, it just won't work. Despite this, at the end of the Episode, Kensi tells Deeks they'll find a way to work things out between them, Admitting they have a "Thing", before asking him to be patient with her as they talk things through. He agrees to that and they make plans to meet again that night. As Kensi waits for Deeks later on, though, Hetty tells her she has been Reassigned to a new and Classified Mission and will have to Leave until the Job is Finished, much to her Disappointment. As she prepares to leave, she Receives a Text Message from Deeks saying he is almost there. She appears genuinely upset and walks off. In Afghanistan, she Receives Her Mission - she is to Kill an American man who Lives under the Alias "White Ghost". Over time, she Discovers The "White Ghost" is a Man Named Jack Simon; The same Jack Simon who was Her Fiancé 9 Years Previously. Jack Simon had PTSD Returning from the War and left him on Christmas Morning (Season Two the Episode: Disorder). Because of Her Personal Connection to him, she is not able to Kill him and she eventually gets Captured. It is Revealed that all of this was a plan crafted by Hetty to Protect Jack from the CIA because Jack is in Fac,t Innocent. When The OSP Team hears News of Kensi's Capture they rush to her Aid, only to Find her Pale, Weak and having been very Severely Beaten. This is a Direct Parallel to what Deeks went through at the Beginning of Season Five. Kensi prefers not to talk about it, although she does Confide in Deeks and he Embraces her when she says "It was really bad". NCIS: Los Angeles Season 6 In Season Six the Episode: Humbug, She and Deeks agree to make their Relationship Official and finally become a Couple. They Attempt to keep their Relationship Secret until the Events of the Episode: Fighting Shadows when The OSP Team Reveal their Awareness of their Newfound Romantic Relationship. In the Same Episode, Kensi and Deeks are also briefly Separated and must work with Callen and Sam Respectively, but later Discover the Reason being that Deeks is Under Investigation by the LAPD-IA who will try and use their Relationship against them. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 8 In Season Eight, Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks go to the Desert to Capture a Terrorist and their Plane gets shot down and in the Wreckage, Kensi gets stuck under the nose of the Plane and goes into a Coma. The Aftermath of the Injury Results in a Spinal Cord Injury with a very slim chance of Recovery. After Months of Physical Therapy, she does return to Work. In the Episode: Under Siege, Kensi is Kidnapped by a Man She Met in Physical Therapy. In Episode: Payback, she is taken to a House where The Man Threatens to Cut Off her Leg but Deeks Saves her. At the end of the Season Finale, Kensi asks Deeks to Marry her and he says yes. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 9 In Season Nine, Kensi and Deeks are Officially Engaged and begin Planning for the Wedding while at the same time Meet Executive Assistant Director, Shay Mosley who Replaces Owen Granger. Mosley is shown to Disapprove of Kensi and Deeks' Relationship when she sends Deeks back to work at the LAPD, Temporarily Breaking their Partnership until Callen Convinces Mosley to keep Deeks on The OSP Team. Throughout the Season, Kensi and Deeks continue making plans and Preparations for their Wedding and at the same time, start Discussing their Future Together beyond NCIS with Deeks expressing his hopes of someday leaving with Kensi to start a Family Together. Following the Events of the Season Eight Finale, Hetty has Mysteriously Disappeared, apparently having Retired from NCIS for good and sold most of her Properties and taken her Boat. Following Hetty's Departure, Executive Assistant Director - Pacific Operations (EAD-PAC), Shay Mosley appears to take her place and to Oversee The OSP Team. Throughout the Season, Callen and The OSP Team are greatly concerned regarding Hetty's Disappearance and begin to try and Locate her. Eventually, it’s Revealed Hetty has Traveled to Vietnam to Rescue Harris Keane, a Former Member of her Old CIA Unit during the Vietnam War that Hetty thought was Deceased but later Finds herself Captured by a Notorious Human Trafficker and High-Profile Criminal Dang as well. Hetty’s Survival was eventually Confirmed by a Joint Operation Combining The Office of Special Projects Team as well as Hetty’s Former CIA Clandestine Unit During her Vietnam Days, with Keane and Hetty both making it out of Vietnam. Hetty Resumes her duties as Operations Manager but finds difficulty working Together with Shay Mosley who Intends to break up The OSP Team. In the Season Nine Finale, Kensi along with the rest of The OSP Team, learn the truth about Mosley's Kidnapped Son and Callen's promise to help her when they come into Contact with a Suspect on a Current Case who is Connected to Mosley's Former Lover, Spencer Williams. Upon learning of this Information, Mosley sees this as her best chance of finding and getting Mosley's Son back. Mosley and The OSP Team learn they are Located in Mexico, but the Off-The-Books Mexico Mission to Rescue Mosley's Son was Highly Dangerous, putting The OSP Team's Lives at Risk. Kensi wishes to go to Mexico, but Deeks has concerns and does not believe it is a Good Idea. When Deeks is Fired by Mosley after confronting her about her Unfair, Reckless and Disrespectful Behavior, he believes that now is the time for him and Kensi to finally Leave NCIS. However, despite their previous discussions on the matter, Kensi Reveals that she is not ready to leave NCIS or start a Family yet. A Fight ensures between them, Resulting in the Wedding being called off. Despite being fired as well as the Current State of their Relationship, Deeks still Joins The OSP Team on the Off-The-Books Mexico Mission (Unsanctioned) to save Mosley's Son. However, while the Mission is Ultimately Successful, Reuniting Mosley with Her Son and Returning them to Los Angeles Together, the rest of The OSP Team are struck by a Rocket Launcher while Escaping in their SUV, Leaving uncertain who is Dead or Alive. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 10 Shortly after the Events from the Season Nine Finale, Kensi and The OSP Team are Revealed to have Survived the Impact from the Rocket that Hit their SUV. Kensi is the Least Injured Member of The OSP Team but becomes Extremely worried when Deeks has since Remained Unconscious following the SUV Explosion. The OSP Team are Forced to Separate and Kensi Drags an Unconscious Deeks through the Desert to Find Safety and Shelter, but Kensi continues to remain worried about Deeks. Eventually, Deeks awakens and Kensi Manages to get to a Hospital. Kensi Reunites with Turk and Together they Stand Guard and get ready for a Fight from Spencer Williams Men who are still Hunting The OSP Team. Afterwards, the Calvary that Hetty Sent Arrives and Med-Evaced The OSP Team to Balboa Naval Hospital and Kensi Remains by Deeks' Side as he is being Treated from his Injuries. By the end of the Premiere, Kensi and Deeks finally Reconcile from their Previous Fight from the Season Nine Finale, getting back Together and Resuming their Engagement. Kensi and Deeks Continue to Plan their Wedding throughout the Season and Later open up their Bar. Towards the End of the Season, Kensi and Deeks's Wedding Day has Arrived. However, Kensi remains unaware of the events regarding Anatoli Kirkin and while the rest of The OSP Team Deals with the Situation, Kensi is busy getting ready along with Her Friends and Mother until Anatoli Reveals Himself to Her. Kensi later finds herself having to Fight against Anatoli's Former Bodyguards. Finally, Kensi and Deeks get Married and become Husband and Wife with Hetty Officiating the Ceremony. Category:Female Characters Category:NCIS Agents Category:Main Characters Category:Americans